The Other Side
by Ninacena1aaa
Summary: AU Modern day straw hats living in the real world. Lots of Robin, because she doesn't get a lot of screen time. Love triangles... I don't own One Piece. Review people!
1. Chapter 1

It has been two years since the 'crew' have interacted. This time period was to allow the individuals of the "Straw hats" to travel independently of one another in the hopes of becoming stronger people, so that they can be strong as a group. Their name originates from the glue that stuck them all together, which happened to be a a person who always wore a straw hat. His name was Luffy and when he took a liking to someone, he convinced them to meet his other friends. Eventually they became a group and regularly hung out and studied together. Having completed all of their university courses, they were trying to find their feet in the real, working world. Before job searching, they completed their separate two years of exploration and gained new skills and experiences to help them get through life. Franky, the electric-blue haired engineer, built their dream house in the middle of the city. Custom made bedrooms, gleaming en suites and a swanky, cool living area complete with toys and arcade machines and a dance mat. The girls, Nami and Robin had their own floor, at the very top (minimising any excuses for the males to peek/stumble into the rooms.)

Nico Robin, the archaeologist, had just returned from exploring old temple ruins in Cambodia. She spoke very little and preferred to read in her room with a cup of coffee to hand. She wasn't the most trusting of women, in fact it never ceased to amuse her how she let the others slowly into her heart. She preferred her own company, partly out of habit, but even she admitted how much she had missed the others during their break.

Chopper the young medical student would be starting medical school out of his own pocket. He was so young and hid behind the sofa when they watched horror movies.

Sanji would be opening his own restaurant the 'Baratie' after travelling the world and exploring different cuisines.

Franky was an engineer by profession but he didn't want to work on projects for companies. He was unsure as to where he wanted to work at this moment in time.

Nami, the other lady in the group, was extremely skilled in navigation and map drawing. She wanted to set up her own travelling agency for customers who didn't want to fly or preferred to take a boat. She also took on a handful of apprentices to teach them how to be a skilled navigator.

Luffy loved food dearly, but was unsuitable to be around it as it would disappear when he got close. His skills lay in martial arts and combat and so he was going to open up a specialised gym/ arena.

Zoro didn't really know what he wanted to do. He was an excellent swordsman and did want the world title but he couldn't exactly make a career out of it. It was a goal drilled into his mind but he needed work, a job for income. Electricity and gas wasn't free (unless they could figure out a way to steal their neighbours) which was unlikely.

Usopp was a video games enthusiast as he had the best aim in first person shooters. He was working on a new design which bridged the gap between gaming and reality. Essentially creating a system so alive that it would almost count as exercise.

After everyone had moved in successfully, the straw hats threw a huge party to celebrate. There was a lot of cheap booze and cheesey playlists (courtesy of Luffy who didn't seem to have anything remotely deep on his iPod).

"Robin, quit being a killjoy and join in!" Nami screeched from across the room. This comment was aimed at the raven haired lady who was curled up on the sofa reading the crappiest romance novel she had ever picked up. This book was hyped up so much by social media, so she thought she would dabble in the world of romance, just to sample it. She regretted this decision 2.5 seconds after reading the first page. Robin had an issue with leaving books unfinished and so she gave herself a deadline to finish it by 3 am so she could return to the world of intelligence.

"I'm here, isn't that enough?" she smirked. She had missed them, but they never ran out of energy. Energy she didn't seem to have.

"Not tonight, we haven't seen you in ages! Let's play a game guys!"

Luffy's ears pricked up at the mention of a game. "Can I play? Does it involve meat? Can I eat the meat? I think I should eat the meat." he grinned excitedly.

"How is that a fun game you idiot?" Sanji kicked Luffy. "I have a suggestion Nami my love! Let's play truth or kiss"

"You just want to kiss Nami" Ussop complained. "Someone doesn't know when to give up."

"Shut up Pinocchio, atleast I know what it's like to kiss a girl and not practise on my pillow for that Kaya chick."

"How..."

"Let's get back to drinking already," Zoro yawned.

They decided to play ring of fire in the end, which pretty much intoxicated all of them.

"My liver hates me." Chopper mumbled as Zoro carried him off to bed. Zoro was a heavy weight and felt the need to make sure everyone was tucked in comfortably before they slept the alcohol off. Robin was the last one in the room downstairs, slumped on a chair, awake but wasted. She kept clutching her stomach as though she were about to vomit the contents. She looked pissed off, which was rare as she normally wore a perfect smile.

What do I do? Zoro asked himself. She's so proud I don't think she'll accept help from me. It is interesting to see her when she isn't so well controlled. She seems less robotic now. I doubt she'll be ok with me carrying her to her room though. Plus we haven't really bonded that much, we are pretty much strangers in this house to each other. I don't even know why she's here, she's so mature and boring, he bitched to himself. Mind you, she isn't too bad on the eyes. Oh gosh, what am I thinking? I'm beginning to sound like that perverse excuse for a cook. I don't see women as fish markets like that bastard does, I respect them. But she is attractive.

Not realising that he was just standing in the party room absently gazing at her, Robin attempted to stand up and trek to her room. Bad decision, she thought as she tumbled to the ground. She waited for the stab of pain as her body made contact with the marble floor, but she felt nothing. Did the alcohol anaesthetise me? She thought. Then she felt something warm, something human. She looked up and blushed and she was caught by Zoro. I don't like being vulnerable... She thought as he carried her off to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin woke up with the worst hangover she's had for a while. I'm getting too old for this, she frowned. He must have taken me to my room she deduced. The green haired swordsman. Robin found herself thinking up all sorts of questions that she would like the answer to, with regards to Zoro. For instance, why is his hair green? Hair doesn't just turn out green, does it? Out of all the books she had read, she had never encountered a green haired character unless it was purely fictional ofcourse. Is it genetic or did he dye it? How did he obtain such a legendary sword, the wado ichimongi? Why doesn't he like me? It was clear to Robin that there was some sort of tension between the two. Although a mere person disliking her didn't bother her in the slightest (she was always excluded by those girls who labelled her a bookworm and therefore boring), this was different because they lived under the same roof. Her relationship with the rest of the gang was benign, pleasant and almost motherly as she was significantly older than the youngest. Robin shook her head as though she was shaking the questions out of her mind and decided that it was unlikely that everyone would get on with each other as well as they got on with Luffy. She had also noticed how Zoro and Sanji constantly fought and berated each other, in public or private, but this was similar to how brothers fought because they have rushed to the others defence in more than one occasion. Sanji was very handsome and his food was remarkable. She had no doubt that he was a gentleman but although he was chivalrous, he liked to play the field. Whenever they went out to celebrate an occasion, Sanji would always manage to meet an attractive girl and then he would come home late after spending time with that girl, doing whatever it was that they did. She wondered what it would be like go on a date with him. He flirted with Nami openly but he wasn't romantic like he was with his conquests. It didn't matter to Robin because she only saw him as a friend. Oh and he made that coffee cake that she adored.

"Robin you were so wasted last night," Nami giggled as they met on the stairs. "do you want to check out the new mall with me today?" Being the only other female of the gang, Robin was always invited to go on various shopping and fashion adventures with Nami. She didn't object because she took pride in her own appearance, but she preferred to curb shopping time to visit a library or museum and lose herself in another world entirely.

"I'd love to, but my head is pounding like a drum and I don't even think I can read when I feel like this." she frowned, making sure that Nami heard the emotion in her voice. Her choice of words were deliberate as not being able to read signalled significant distress for Robin. After years of suppressing her feelings, Robin had an issue with expressing certain feelings and emotions, such as caring or sympathy. She had relaxed since being with the straw hats and wanted to feel like they did. Luffy's face was so animated, he could be a cartoon character. When he was hungry, he opened his mouth and pointed to it as if to say "Just chuck it in here". Usopp's annoyed face was hilarious as he scrunched it up as though he was sucking a lemon. However, now that she thought about it, Zoro was not nearly as expressive as the rest. Whatever, she thought, it's not like he wants to interact with me anyway.

Nami pouted and sat down at the table as there was a hotel style buffet breakfast ready for them to enjoy.

There was a loud crash and everyone turned their head towards the direction it came from. Luffy had ran straight into the edge of one of the glass tables, knocking over the vase of flowers that rested on top of it. The crew waited for a response from him but all he did was stand up, walk over to the table and say "I smelt food." this was neither excuse nor explanation. It was merely a statement justifying his actions. Nami face palmed and Robin smiled her usual smile, Luffy was such a child she thought. Everyone turned their heads towards another strange occurrence and Sanji almost dropped his pan of fried eggs. "ZORO!" everyone except Robin and Sanji shouted. The swordsman was never up for breakfast. He loved his sleep and hated seeing Sanji's face first thing in the morning and so he ate a lot later as he always napped after his morning workout.

"Everyone!" he sarcastically said in response to hearing his name. Geez, it wasn't that rare, they need to chill. He noticed that the mess of a woman that he had helped yesterday was sitting healthy and smiling at the table. She was surprisingly light and fragile, which was odd because she was so freaking tall. Not monstrously tall but she easily towered over the average man. Quite dominating, he thought. Oh not this again, I'm definitely picking up too many things from that stupid love-sick cook.

She didn't look at him and he avoided the direction where she sat. It's awkward but I don't care enough to dissolve this random tension, she's not that important to me. If she got threatened in the street, I would help her out and kick the shit out of the bastards, but that's partly because I like fighting not because I want to save her, he reasoned silently.

Sanji stole glances from Robin as he sat down to eat his masterful breakfast. She's different from the norm he thought. He didn't know if it was sexist or not, but his policy was that if a girl was too categoric, he wouldn't date them exclusively. He was looking for someone deep, someone beautiful but in their own way and a sharp tongue and interesting personality wouldn't go amiss to him. He had never felt a spark with any of his past dates, they were all so shallow. He didn't know if it was the location where he met them or the age range but he wanted someone who would continually surprise him with their mind. Could Robin be that person? He didn't know her that well but she was always with Nami and he didn't really get a chance to talk to her properly. Mind you he had never actually tried. Sanji hid his depth behind a layer of superficial shallowness as it was weird for a guy to have feelings and be deep. Although his numerous dates made him appear to be a womanising pig, his true agenda was to experience some good old fashioned conversation. One conversation and he would know for sure...

After breakfast, the crew dispersed and everyone except Sanji (who was making business calls for his restaurant) took the day off to sober up and clean the mess.

Robin had never felt so relaxed. She was safe and warm in the company of these loveable misfits. They are so unique. She sat in the garden as the sun was setting, enjoying the temperature drop and silence. Even though it was the middle of a city, somehow they had managed to secure a plot of land in a quiet part of town. She smelt the beautiful rose garden that she had tended to all day. She then picked up another scent, the strength of the tobacco had reduced, she thought.

As though he had read her mind, Sanji said "I'm using low tar now."

"I liked it when you rolled them," she smiled, catching him off guard.

"Er, why is that?" Sanji hoped he wasn't sounded desperate or weird to her. He wanted to show that he could keep his head around beautiful women.

"It was interesting to watch, I noticed that you didn't even have to look at the filter paper. When did you start smoking?" she replied.

Damn she notices everything. "15 but I'm trying to quit. It helps me to think, it calms me down and I think it's just routine now."

"People normally hate the smell don't they? I don't know why, but I've always liked it. I think I got used to it when I worked for rogues because all of them seemed to smoke some form of drug." she wasn't lying as she liked the smell on Sanji. It mixed with his aftershave and just... It just smelt like him, she thought. Nami smells of tangerines, Chopper smells of cherry blossoms and I like the floral scenting myself. Tobacco was his thing.

"Did you experiment?" he innocently asked.

"Yes, lots of times. I was so out of it that they called me wasteman. That was my nickname."

Sanji's eyes widened at what she had said. He scanned her face for tell tale signs or sarcasm, but there were none. No way.

Robin giggled, "I made that up." her face returned to its default impassive state.

"I was gonna say!" Sanji chuckled. Her sense of humour was different. She didn't do the cute, dumb act he despised so much. Smart was sexy he thought. "what are you addicted to,mademoiselle?"

"Porn," she said with the straightest of faces. Sanji waited for her to admit she was joking, but she wasn't showing any signs if she was. Sanji tried to say something but he was too shocked. She likes provoking reactions. She likes control, he deciphered. I need to match her wit, if I want to appear on her radar.

"Books," she corrected. He was so easy to tease, surely he had enough practice with all of his dates. "actually, I wouldn't call it an addiction. I don't think I'm addicted to anything other than learning more about the world."

"Nerd," Sanji smiled and she answered his smile with her own.

Sanji moved closer to where she was sat. Why was she sitting on the grass when there were so many chairs around, he pondered. Robin looked at him and opened her mouth to say something but Sanji gently placed a finger to her lips. He smiled and wanted to enjoy her silent company. There would be plenty of time to talk later now that he knew how easy she was to talk to.

Robin watched as Sanji smoked and flicked his cigarette. He was surprisingly pleasant to be around and didn't seem to have an ulterior motive to join her. The garden during the night, was mostly his territory as he didn't smoke indoors as a courtesy to the others.

After his cigarette he bent towards Robin and kissed her gently on the cheek. "I enjoyed this," he revealed as he slowly stood up to go back inside.

"Until next time," she said with another smile. The smile wasn't meant for anyone in particular as it was now dark and her facial features were almost invisible. The smile was genuine, as she too had enjoyed Sanji's company. She allowed her brain to switch off as she cleared her head of all thoughts. Chopper had told her that women found it nearly impossible to think of nothing when men found it comparatively easy. She had no trouble however, as she had overworked her brain and wound herself up so tightly in The past in order to survive and now she was able to finally relax and slow down.

Zoro watched as Sanji entered the house from the garden. He knew Robin was still outside as he couldn't sense her presence indoors, a skill he had developed out of nowhere. Did he try it on with her? He wondered as he made his way to the gym in the basement.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico Robin stepped into her new, shared office for the first time. I'm glad I don't have to spend all my time in here, she thought to herself. There was nothing wrong with it at all but she didn't like the idea of sitting idly in one place pushing a pen. She wanted to explore and distribute her findings. She wanted to translate ancient stories into modern English. The rest of the world didn't have to share her passion, they just needed to be aware of the people of the past. Robin noticed three other desks in the room and sighed. I hope they don't bother me too much as she thought of the worst case scenarios regarding her mysterious colleagues. It's not that Robin didn't know how to make friends, it was just that she was extremely reserved as a person. Luffy had been the only one to this moment to be able to melt her icy barriers, and that was because he was pure of heart, as cliché as that sounded. She heard footsteps approaching the door. Here they come.

"And then he flew me to Paris to propose, isn't that excit-" a woman of average height and clinically augmented breasts walked in. She had a purple tint to her long dark hair and a short dress which revealed her toned legs. Her face was caked in makeup, manipulating the shape of her nose and cheekbones. Robin eyed the woman and tried not to judge her based on her appearance. She made a mental note not to stand too close, for fear of being knocked out by those huge assets. The second woman, the one that the woman with the purple hair was talking to, made less of an impression on Robin. She was tall and lanky, possessing no curves whatsoever. Almost like a human stick insect. Don't judge a book by it's cover Robin, she told herself.

"Fresh meat! You must be the famous Nico Robin we are all so fortunate to have." the first woman spoke, placing extra emphasis on the fortunate. "I'm Roxy and this is Kaz" she smiled but her smile didn't reach her eyes. Robin could tell a fake smile a mile away because she may as well be a veteran of them.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Robin"

"Wait, is that your first name or your surname?" Roxy questioned with an attitude.

"Sorry, Robin is my first name and Nico is my family name. It's tradition from where I come from originally"

"Oh, cool cool." Roxy had lost interest and began filing down her nails. Robin waited a polite amount of time before turning her head to fill in her contract for the company. I hope we have our love for history in common, if nothing else.

"Where is Sam? I haven't seen her today," Kaz spoke. What was Kaz short for? It didn't really seem like a name to Robin. Karen, Katherine, Kallie?

"Meh, who cares. After what she said to me the other day, I don't. She can piss off if she wants. I bet she's too scared to face me after being such a bitch."

"Whose a bitch?" a sultry voice spoke. Robin traced the voice to a woman who was leaning across the doorway, as if this room was hers. She was tall, she was refined and classy in every way possible, her brunette hair was pinned back into a bun and her long pencil skirt hugged her hips as she strutted across the room and into the chair facing Robin. What was with these women! Robin thought of her friends back home and realised that this was alien territory for her. She only had Nami and they were as thick as thieves. When it came to women, Robin didn't know what to expect as their crew was male dominated. I won't get involved with the office politics, Robin promised herself. It's clear that this Sam woman doesn't get on with Roxanne was it? "I hope you are not referring to this beautiful woman I have yet to lay my eyes on. May I have a name to put to your gorgeous face? "

Beautiful? Gorgeous? Was she talking about, me? Nico Robin, me. Is she, suggesting something. Oh my gosh my first day in office and one person already hates me, one doesn't speak and one is hitting on me. And they're all outspoken female characters. Zoro has it so easy, slashing that metal around.

"Robin" she repeated. It was going to be a long day.

Seven hours later, Robin turned her key in the lock for the beautiful house she shared with her friends. She looked for Nami, as she needed to offload.

"Hey Chopper, how was your first day?" Robin asked as she spotted the young lad. She ruffled his hair affectionately as he started to tell her about all the assignments he needed to start on before he fell behind and failed.

"You were born to do this and you're going to make a great doctor, don't be so negative" she reassured.

"I have to study, Robin we need to hit the library in the middle of town this weekend, I have to buy all those books so I don't fail!" Robin sighed and nodded. She was proud of her reassuring, mothering role and this child didn't even register it. Now where was Nami. Robin couldn't help but smile as a tuft of silky blond hair became visible from the stairs.

"Robin"

"Sanji" she acknowledged. He seemed to be in a good mood. She guessed that he had purchased the restaurant he wanted to. She was so happy for him, his dream was going to come true.

"You look dazed, are you ok?" Sanji asked. Her face is impassive but her eyes are betraying her. How should I ask her, women are cryptic as it is but Robin is the most secure safe in the bank.

"I'm fine, just looking for my little sis" she smiled sweetly.

"Nami is out, she said she would be a while, anything I can help you with?" he offered.

"Oh no, that's alright, thank you though," she politely declined as he thought she would. If he were animated, a comic lightbulb would be flashing above his head, for he had an idea.

"No problem, I mean I have so much to sort out at the restaurant. Everyone seems to be too busy to help and I haven't found any staff yet. It's going to be a long night of labour. I have to read all these manuals about how the machines work and I just can't be bothered at all. In fact I might just skip the reading part." Sanji raised his curly eyebrow as he made sure to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Reading?" Robin repeated. He is clearly using that as bait she thought.

Like a bumble bee to a jar of honey, Sanji mentally grinned as he thought he had outsmarted Robin.

"Lets go," she instructed as they made their way to his car.

On arriving at the Baratie, Robin flicked though the enormous manuals with great ease, jotting down notes as she read along, with impossible speed and accuracy. It took her just under an hour to finish them and Sanji had finished his 'long labour'. He fixed a table with two chairs, complete with candlelight and wine.

"Is this a date?" Robin asked him. She knew this was coming. When she had first met Sanji, he was flirting with Nami non-stop, so much that Robin thought he liked her. That was until the group nights out and meals where he proved that no woman was beyond the reach of his heart and curly eyebrows. First green hair and now curly eyebrows, genetics experts would fawn over them, Robin thought. Sanji must have now turned his attention to her. What does he want, it is a sexual mission or is he passing the time? Whatever it was she refused to be a fraction, a mere 1 out of a hundred.

"No, just my treat for helping me out." Sanji sighed. "I respect you Robin, and whatever you're thinking just don't. I enjoyed last night, just simply talking to you. Just tolerate my company Robin, I ask of nothing more" he was slightly overdoing it. If cooking didn't work out, theatre was definitely an option.

"It seems I was mistaken." she had to say it. She didn't want to. "sorry," she forced herself to say.

"Apology accepted mademoiselle, more wine?"

"I could use some"

"A penny for your thoughts" he said charmingly whilst he flicked a coin into the air and then caught it. Thank goodness it didn't land in her wine, that would be such a fail he thought.

He was determined to find out, or maybe he just cared. Here goes, "I realised I didn't have that much experience interacting with women. The gangs I worked for didn't have any women in charge apart from me. My office is shared with three females and they er they're unique" how much should I tell him.

"That was pathetic, say what you really wanted to say," Sanji smirked. He wasn't going to let her get away with brushing over the fine details.

"I'm sorry for boring you," her eyes narrowed and her lips twisted into a frown. If he's just going to be rude then why should I bother.

"No no, I'm sorry Robin, I didn't mean it like that. It's just, I want you to talk to me. Tell me what's wrong I want to help" he couldn't let her retreat, this opportunity would never arise again.

"What do you gain from helping me?"

"Nothing"

"Exactly"

"In all honesty, you intrigue me Nico Robin. Very rarely have I ever seen your face reveal any signs of discomfort. Now that it is showing something, I want to know what rattled you. You're like a book in a different language, a language that has been dead for many years. I cannot hope to translate you, but understanding small extracts will be enough to satisfy my curiosity." he was proud of the history analogy.

How can he be so honest? She admired him, he wore his heart on his sleeve. That history analogy won her over eventually as she told Sanji about the three women.

"What happened after that?" he tried to hide the fact that he was almost getting aroused. A hot woman was flirting with our hot woman. Now that would be an amazing movie. Rated 18 of course, mature scenes. I'm perverse but all men are, we differ in how much we hide it.

"She kept looking at me whilst sucking on a lollipop." Robin was clearly unimpressed with this Sam's antics.

"She was probably happy that you weren't annoying like the other two. From what you told me, it doesn't seem like they got on that well. Maybe you and her aren't so different. Give her a chance" he advised.

"You're right, and I knew that already, I just needed to let it off my chest" she said proudly.

"Miss know it all"

"Mr fisherman"

"Because my menu contains an excellent selection of seafood?"

"Because you baited me out here with a book"

"You got to read them I don't know why you're complaining"

"I may have to alert the media about the intricate workings of your ovens and grills"

"Not without my permission you won't"

"And how do I obtain that?"

"Observe" he leant in for a kiss and was surprised that she let him.

"We should go" she whispered as they ignored what they had just done and proceeded to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoro wiped the sweat from his brow as he had just finished an intense cardio workout in the gym. He 'beasted' it out and was brimming with pride as he had trained to a level he seemed satisfied with. He stomped up the stairs of the basement, making no effort to minimise the sound of his footwork, towards the ground floor of the Straw Hats' abode. He strolled over to the kitchen to mix a post workout protein shake when he felt that something was odd. After looking around the kitchen, Zoro pondered the reasons for the strange feeling that he was experiencing. The kitchen was lacking a certain chef. He was supposed to be preparing dinner, where was that idiot cook? Two keys turned into the front door as Zoro was leaving the kitchen.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening Sanji," Nico Robin said with her signature smile of politeness. She then proceeded to her room. She likes to be in control, thought Sanji. Even if she is experiencing new sentiments, she will insist on depleting them so she can remain in her comfort zone. Sanji was unsure of how he was feeling himself as he reflected on the evening that they had just shared. The kiss was a combination of his stupidity and courage as no one had ever dared to touch Robin like that. Deciding not to read too much into it, Sanji wanted to be in his kitchen and focus on cooking the evening meal for the rest of the gang when he spotted Zoro near the door.

"You better not have eaten any of the ingredients mosshead" Sanji threatened.

"For your information I was getting a protein shake, but you wouldn't know anything about that because muscles and being manly isn't your style" Zoro retorted back. Something about this guy irked him. The way he paraded around with countless beauties made him so arrogant.

"Get stuffed," was the reply as Sanji was not in the mood for a fight, especially after a nice evening with Robin. What was with that oaf. Was he asexual? He had never seen Zoro approach a girl other than Nami but that was mostly to negotioate his credit debt (unsuccessfully). Maybe he swings the other way, which would explain why he worked out so much, trying to impress other men with his physique. Sanji wasn't homophobic but it would be a dream come true if Zoro had a boyfriend as he could make so many jokes.

Meanwhile Robin was having a mental debate about what to do with regards to Sanji. I need to make it clear that this isn't appropriate and that we are just friends. Friend zoning I think it is known as. I wish there was a book I could refer to about this, a nice long book of text with no pictures, just diagrams and tables explaining what I should do. I don't have any feelings towards him. That is when Robin remembered that the real culprit was Nami. If Nami had been there to talk to, she wouldn't have gone off with Sanji to his restaurant to witness his perfect charm. Robin knocked thrice on Nami's door.

"Go away Zoro, I am not going to decrease your debt. It is your own fault that you can't handle your finances. Count yourself lucky that I am not suing your ass off." Nami said in a patronizing manner.

"It's me"

"Robin? Oh my gosh I thought you were- come in, you don't have to knock!"

"I was raised to knock before entering peoples rooms to prevent nasty surprises" Robin smiled.

"I just got back from work, it dragged on a bit but I have some exciting news! The company wants me to train on the go and take a two week trip training sailors. I leave in three days so I need to pack and work out what to take and I need to make sure that the bills for the house will be paid for when I'm gone" Nami paused to breathe as she was flustered after realizing how much she needed to do.

This could not have come at a worse time, Robin thought. The only person I can talk to about Sanji won't even be here. Dismayed, Robin glanced at the floor.

"What's wrong sis, sorry I just ranted at you, what brings you to my room other than my flawless allure? Nami grinned sarcastically.

"Well, I am not sure what to make of a certain situation with a certain someone." Robin stated. She wanted to keep it hypothetical because she did not feel entirely comfortable disclosing every single detail, not that she didn't trust Nami, as she did of course. It was simply not in her nature to be so trusting. What kind of monster does that make me? Robin wondered to herself.

"Spill" Nami narrowed her eyes and pointed to her bed, inviting Robin. This woman was the definition of the phrase 'beating around the bush' Nami thought as Robin shyly walked towards the bed.

"Well"

"Don't even try it"

Robin admired the younger woman's direct approach. While Robin herself, chose her words wisely, Nami jumped straight to the point. She cared little about who it was or where they were. Nami said what she thought with no hesitation. It was the push she needed to be able to fully confide in her friend.

"Sanji and I had dinner and wine at the restaurant and he kissed me" Robin said as fast as she could.

"What! Sanji tried it on with you?"

"I dislike that expression and besides that is not what he did. He was kind and a gentleman. We had a good conversation and it just happened. It did not seem to me like he planned it. I don't think it was on his bucket list, if that is what you are trying to imply"

"I see"

"It's no secret that Sanji is flirtatious. I want to know if this is to be expected. If I am now equivalent to a hobby for him, since we haven't seen him court anyone else. I also want to know, if he-" Robin paused as she was about to say something uncomfortable, "has kissed you," There, she said it. These two women were not stereotypical female friends. They did not compete for men or male attention. Robin kept to her books and herself and Nami's one true love was money. Therefore, putting a strain on this friendship by asking Nami an awkward question did not sit well with Robin.

"No, he hasn't. He flirts with me but it's aimless. It's almost like a joke. This sounds a lot more serious Robin. Maybe he really does like you"

Robin felt relief as she heard those words. This was the answer she was hoping to hear, who would want to be a victim of Sanji's agenda? She was also further perplexed as she had to invite the possibility that Sanji really did harbour feelings towards her. Feelings she would not let herself reciprocate.

"What do I do?" Normally it was Nami who seeked advice from Robin.

"Do you like him?" Nami giggled as she realized they were acting like high school girls. Robin spent most of her high school years working for rogues and probably had no experience with boys.

"No, I am afraid that I don't like anyone. I never have and I probably never will" Robin sighed as she had accepted that she would most likely wind up alone with a single Persian cat that she would name Jaguar D. Saul. Persian cats were sleek and had an attitude.

"I think we should date. I mean you're more comfortable with me than with the others bar Luffy and Chopper but they're adorable. They're the kids of the house and I'll be the mother and you can be the father because you don't cry." Nami winked at Robin as Robin chuckled.

"Nami, it is bad enough that Sanji wants more, don't you start"

"I know you would pick me, I am just so sexy"

They both started giggling uncontrollably, once again acting like high school girls.

"If he does anything else, just ignore it. He will get bored if you're a challenge to him. If it is something more he is bound to come to me for advice since I am the only other person with half a clue about relationships. We can figure it out from there, now stop worrying and get back to reading. How was that romance novel by the way?"

"Awful, I wanted to gauge my own eyes out after reading it."

"Eww Robin, I did not need that image in my head"

Robin made her way back to her own room feeling serene now that Nami was involved. Even if I don't know what I am doing, I can trust that Nami does.

Three days later the house was like a ghost town, silent, dead and derelict. Chopper was staying over with his new medical student friends for freshers' week. A week of drunken excitement and exciting drunk moments lay ahead for the timid character. Nami had given him a budget for his alcohol, which he was probably going to spend in the first night. Being medical students, they should act responsibly but this was rarely the case. Franky was at an engineering conference in Los Angeles and he was going to use the opportunity to pitch his ideas to make transport that ran on renewable energy. His greatest nightmare was the prevention of the technological evolution because of lack of resources. When he put his mind to it, the brilliant engineer knew he could accomplish things that the whole world could use. Luffy and Sanji were visiting Chef Zeff, as he had contracted a terminal illness. Sanji owed the chef his life, as Zeff had saved him and put a roof over his head. This remarkable chef was also the one who taught Sanji how to cook as skillfully as he could. Luffy was also a friend to the man as he worked as a chore boy for a few weeks in the restaurant. He was an awful chore boy, but was forgiven when he successfully fought off some masked men who attempted an armed robbery of the restaurant. The only people left in the house were Zoro, Robin and Usopp.

The house was so quiet, thought Robin as she ventured into the kitchen. She was partially glad that Sanji was not there although she was concerned for his mentor Zeff. Without him around, I don't need to avoid him, I can make as many cups of coffee as I like. She thought about her unhealthy addiction to the brown liquid. It was mature and it was an acquired taste as she was. Another thought had occurred to her. Without Sanji, there is no one to cook the food. I doubt long-nose or Zoro can cook a meal between them. That means I will probably have to make the meals until Sanji returns. Robin was grateful that Usopp hadn't abandoned her. She couldn't stand the thought of being alone with that stubborn swordsman. He is so unapproachable; he would probably eat the food and leave. Usopp appeared from his room with a wheelie suitcase. Robin's face fell momentarily as she silently cursed the ironic turn of events.

"Hey Robin, it's the 'youtube' convention this weekend and my invite got lost in the post. They want me to speak as my channel is popular. The sort of thing you would expect from the great captain Usopp!"

How could she forget, Usopp's fanbase was ever growing as he uploaded countless videos of his virtual shooting carnage online. What strange people awaited his videos she wondered?

"You know the rules" Robin smiled.

The rule was that whenever anyone went to a convention or a foreign city, they had to bring a book back for Robin. Nico Robin was an avid historian and archaeologist but she did want to 'get down with the kids' and understand the upcoming generation.

"Wish you could come so you wouldn't be so lonely but I have my expenses paid for me and you know what Nami is like"

"How kind, but I am quite alright here. You know I like my own company. I hope your speech goes smoothly and have a great time."

And then there were two.

Zoro woke up from his nap and forgot where he was. He had fallen asleep in the basement gym after a workout. He didn't even recall falling asleep in the first place, but he accepted it quickly and made his way upstairs. He could do stair runs now that everyone was away. Nami banned him from performing them in the past as he had knocked over her precious newly drawn maps from her hands. He realized that he let Nami boss him around a lot, she was the annoying little sister that acted like an older sister that he never had. The best thing about this week was that he wouldn't have to see that imbecile cook for a while. Zoro decided that he would live on his protein shakes and ready meals for the upcoming week. It should be ok as long as they have meat because meat is good. I sound like Luffy, mind you I wouldn't cure a disease with meat like he tried to do one time. Zoro realized that he had no money for ready meals as soon as he checked his bank balance online. Damn, what am I going to eat. An idea occurred to him as he took his laptop to the kitchen.

Robin heard a small scale explosion from downstairs. She hurried to the source of the noise and found Zoro in the kitchen with a pan and black smoke and liquid oozing out of it. Was he trying to cook?

Anyone but her, Zoro thought. This was embarrassing. He didn't know why but he didn't like messing up infront of Robin. She was a complete perfectionist in how she lived her life and he was a mess in comparison. Not a total mess, as his physical condition and physique were extraordinary, but he lacked domestic abilities.

"Take a picture it will last longer" he said eventually. He had no idea why he sounded like a jerk every time he spoke to her, but he went along with it.

"I will, and I might show Sanji and tell him to frame it for the kitchen" she shot back.

"Don't tell that idiot, I'd never hear the end of it"

"What are you trying to do anyway? Make a salad?" she patronized and a small smirk crept on her face.

"Chicken, but the stupid pan exploded on me. His equipment is all crappy because he doesn't look after it!" Zoro exclaimed.

"I'll be sure to tell him to replace his defective equipment"

She was mocking him, but he made it too easy. Wait, she wasn't perfect. Zoro recalled her drunken adventure as he had to take her to bed. Deuce, he thought to himself.

"Yeah, you tell him" he remarked. She was quick with her words like a verbal swordswoman.

"I'll cook for us both, give me half an hour"

"I'm ok, thanks for the offer" he grumbled.

Robin frowned, why is he so desperate to avoid me. Am I that despicable?

"I don't mind" she smiled hoping her charm offensive would pay off.

Knowing that he would look ungrateful if he refused her once more, Zoro nodded and sat at the table. He searched for different sword stances as she made dinner. Thirty minutes later, as promised it was on the table. It smelt delicious she could rival Sanji.

They ate in silence, both equally aware of the other. When they had finished, Zoro cleaned the plates as though he was cleaning his precious swords and returned them to the cupboard. This was a preview of the next week, they both thought. Unless someone broke that thick, frosty ice; they would be doomed to a week of silence and not the comfortable kind. Robin had no issue with silence. It was the perfect companion to her reading; however silence such as this was unwelcome. It made her feel lonely and neglected. It was similar to living with her aunt and uncle, who took her in after her mother's death. She was unwelcome in the house and she didn't want to relive that feeling. Zoro checked his phone and saw the missed calls from his friends. Johnny had texted him to join them at the local bar for Yosaku's birthday. Seeing as he had nothing better to do Zoro replied and punched the address into his sat nav. Without it he would be toast. He got lost everywhere. Even with the sat nav, but having it installed was better than not having it at all. As he got up he did something unexpected.

"My good friend Yosaku is celebrating his birthday at Punk Hazard's. Do you wanna come?"


	5. Chapter 5

Zoro waited at the door for Robin to hurry up. Why do women always take so long getting dressed? Then they stress out about not having enough time to do anything. I'll never understand... His thoughts were interrupted as Robin approached him. She was dressed in her signature, leather black jacket and a mid-length dress with (almost) bare legs and tall boots that had a heel. There was nothing that Zoro despised more, than a woman attempting to walk in ridiculous heels. Can she even make it to the door? His secret question was soon answered by Nico Robin's ability to manoevre with great ease, despite the size of her heels. Impressed, Zoro addressed his company for the evening.

"Ready?" he mumbled.

"Sure!" Robin emphasised. He was making an effort with her and she wanted to show that she appreciated it. Robin also noted that this was the first time the two had interacted without the presence of the others. He was probably being polite by asking her to join him. Then again when was he ever polite? He spoke his mind and was completely insensitive to others. He had little time for sentimental "crap" as he called it. Robin recalled the day when a few of the group visited a holy site, named God's Shrine. Zoro had outwardly stated that he didn't believe in a God and if that offended "God" Zoro was ready for a fight. This was shortly followed by Nami slapping him senseless and telling him to shut up. She was sure that it wasn't his intention to upset anyone or offend them, but his timing and boldness were unnecessary altogether. Robin smiled as she remembered Nami's severely pissed off face. We could make so much money as a sitcom show, then Nami would be the rich girl she has always wanted to be and she could flaunt her new celebrity status around.

"What's so funny?" the green haired man asked. What was she smiling about now? I will never understand this woman, when she's alone she's so serious and sombre but when she's around people she has that mask on. He was convinced it was a mask because Zoro had categorised Robin as dangerous. She had worked with rogues, she had betrayed a lot of people and she didn't even attempt to explain her past to anyone. Everyone just accepted her with the drop of a hat, everyone except for him. Yet, here they were on the way to his friend's birthday. He almost wished he had not invited her but the deed was done now and all they could do was try to enjoy the night.

"I remembered something quite amusing. Something Nami did." Robin replied. She couldn't tell him the whole truth fearing that he would link it to her thinking about him.

"Yeah, that crazy witch does a lot of things, like eating up any cash I have and shitting it out on her new navigating projects." Zoro paused and wondered if he should tone down the profanity level. This thought was overridden by his manliness.

Robin chuckled, "Is that the reason you have no cash?"

"I had some, I saved up one time to buy a new sword. I put all my cash into a money holder and it was all there but I lost it. It's somewhere in the house or the dojo."

"Money holder?"

"That thing that holds money," Zoro said sarcastically.

"Wallet." Robin buried his sarcasm with her own.

Zoro blushed and cursed himself for handing that one to her.

"Zoro, there's something I'd like to say," Robin said quietly. "I'm not sure how you're going to react to this, but I'll just say it outright."

"Go on..." What was she going to say? Was this the part where she said how wonderful it was that they were finally hanging out and not having such a crappy time. How she wished we did this more often and then she'll make me promise to take her out, just the two of us, even after everyone else returned.

"You took a wrong turn," she said flatly. "we are, how should I put this, off course."

Zoro mentally face palmed and stopped striding. First I burn the food and now I get us lost, she is going to think I'm an incompetent idiot who can't do anything, plus I told her about my excellent financial skills and I wouldn't care normally but this is too much humiliation in front of a woman who has no face faults, no flaws apart from not being able to handle her alcohol and even still she didn't do anything that embarrassing. He fumbled for his trusty sat nav and started punching letters into the keypad.

"You were doing so well," she chuckled again. How could someone be so ruthless in a fight yet so careless as a person.

After continuous teasing from Robin and Zoro's failing comebacks, they arrived at the bar. They greeted Yosaku and Johnny and sat down at the table. An hour and a half later, Robin stepped out for some air. She liked Zoro's friends and found them pleasant. Was there any truth to the quote "you are the company you keep"? He is nothing like them, then again I hardly know him. Robin heard a beep coming from her handbag. She seldom used her mobile phone and didn't understand anyone who was addicted to it. How vital was the Internet on a handheld device? Nontheless, she had received a text message and considering that most of the crew were away from home, it could be one of them.

_He is not looking so great, I'm going to stay with him a while. Miss me?_

_I am so sorry to hear. I miss everyone actually. _

_But you miss me especially? Admit it bookworm!_

_I missed the name calling the most._

_Luffy wants me to tell you to buy lots of meat for when he returns. _

_Got it. How is Luffy?_

_Enjoying the hospital food, the nurses love him. He couldn't care less, as usual._

_He is loveable._

_Ouch._

_Did you walk into something? _

_Something broke._

_What?!_

_My heart. _

_Bye Sanji._

He was relentless, she thought. He had decreased the flirting with Nami by a shocking amount. He still has his sweet talking ways but something is different, not that it was ever serious with Nami, but still. Robin thought that time apart would diffuse Sanji's feelings, but her hypothesis was proved wrong by his constant texts. I could have feelings for him, she thought.

Meanwhile, inside the bar, a stunning, red haired lady was speaking to Zoro.

"I don't know what you're talking about lady! What did I do to deserve this crap?"

"The denial is written all over your face grassboy," teased the woman.

"Grassboy?" I think I prefer mosshead or marimo, Zoro thought.

"I don't blame you, she is beautiful."

"I'm gonna say this slowly, so you can listen and hear me clearly. I do not like Nico Robin! She's not all that!" Zoro practically shouted it, to the dismay of one person in particular.

Robin stood there and watched as the table went silent. The boys immaturely, unanimously interjected with an "ooooooooooooh", making the situation increasingly more awkward. She waited for him to say something. To explain what had just happened. She picked up her purse and started walking towards the door, her expression was unreadable. Zoro shot up out of his chair and hurried towards her. They were both outside when he caught up to her.

"Robin wait!"

She turned around and glared at him. If looks could kill, he would be minced on the spot.

"If this is payback for me teasing you earlier, you win. I'm sorry if I hurt your pride, I hope this was worth it." She drew back her tears and turned her face so he could not see it. As strong and fierce as she was, she was still a human being. She had feelings and emotions and was successful at hiding and repressing a great percentage of them but she was not fully immune to remarks of this nature, especially from someone whom she considered a friend; aquaintance; person who lived in the same house and carried her to bed when she was drunk and incapable. It was a shame as this was the first night that she found herself enjoying his company and now she wished she had never accepted his offer.

"Robin, no." Zoro was not scared to say anything, but he didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to set things straight and tell her that she had misheard and he didn't mean to insult her. Where was Nami at a time like this? If he was Usopp he could have passed it off as a lie, but he was Zoro and she hated him. If she didn't hate him before she most definitely hated him now.

An hour later, Robin sat on her bed and whipped out her outdated, 'brick' of a phone. She was happy when Usopp called it a historic artefact, it was so her.

_I miss you_

_Whats wrong?_

_Why does something have to be wrong?_

_You're being nice to me. _

_I am nice._

_You act nice and polite but you're mean underneath. I've seen the way you tease people. _

_Finally deciphered the ancient book of extinct text that is me?_

_I wish, now seriously._

_Seriously._

_Seriously._

_Why are we doing this?_

_Robin!_

_I'm fine, just missing you(r cooking). _

_They always say that a way to a woman's heart is through her stomach._

_No they don't! _

_I know, if it was I would be the next Hugh Heffner!_

_Who?_

_Robin we are getting nowhere._

The screen froze as SANJI CALLING appeared. Robin took the call.

"Ma choufleur," Sanji over emphasised the French accent.

"Cauliflower?"

"Your French is on point, we should converse sometime. It is a romantic language after all."

"Sanji, stop waffling," food related banter, if he wasn't in love with her yet he would definitely be after that.

"Robin, I don't know what happened tonight, I know you don't want to talk about it. When I can't see you in front of me, there's no way in hell I can begin to understand what's going through that brain. Whatever it is, I hope you feel better soon and we can stay on the phone and discuss food and French for as long as you want," his voice seemed sincere and his intentions, genuine.

"I would love to."


	6. Chapter 6

The house was alive again. Brimming with joy and enthusiam as everyone had returned from their respective events. Luffy and Chopper were in the kitchen, Chopper had his medical books laid out on the table as he tried to memorise every symptom for all the respiratory diseases. Luffy was dismayed at the new, padlocked fridge, as he was hoping to sneak in a snack before dinner.

"But I'm starving," Luffy frowned as he fumbled with the lock. It was an eight digit code complete with fingerprint analysis. The fingerprint was the easy part, Luffy thought, as he contemplated beating Sanji up and dragging his unconscious body to the fridge. It would be justified as he was starving, despite having eaten lunch an hour and a half before. Everyone in the house had a mini fridge installed in their rooms, to prevent starvation and dehydration however Luffy's fridge was always emptied the same day he stocked it, due to a complete lack of self control.

"Eight numbers," Luffy scrunched his face as he tried to think. It looked like he was almost in pain as he racked his brain, an unusual notion in itself. "what does Sanji like? He likes girls, he likes food, he likes his restaurant and he likes kicking people. He doesn't hit women. He had blond hair. He likes smoking." Luffy thought out loud as he sifted through everything he knew about his friend. "maybe it's something to do with soup. He likes making that awesome soup. S-O-U-P." Luffy stared at the combination lock and realised that the code was numbered and non-alphabetical. His plan of using S-O-U-P-S-O-U-P wasn't going to work after all. His thought process was interrupted as Usopp joined them in the kitchen.

"Hey Usopp you're good at breaking codes!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Computer codes, dumbass. Sanji's padlock is manual, besides we don't have his fingerprint anyway. Luffy why don't you go out and buy some food, or order pizza?"

"You're going to order pizza? Great idea Usopp you're the best!" Luffy's grin reached his cheeks.

"I wonder how you hear what you want to hear. No I am not ordering you a pizza!"

"What about as a birthday treat?" Luffy looked hopeful.

"Luffy, your birthday is nine months away. Besides I'm really busy right now, Franky is going to show me how to wire up my new computer. It's specialised for gaming, it has three mini fans installed to prevent overheatin-" Usopp frowned as he glanced at Luffy who had fallen asleep whilst leaning on the kitchen counter. That boy could sleep anywhere. Him and Zoro that green haired weirdo. Usopp shrugged and left the room.

Meanwhile, Zoro was at the gym, drenched in sweat as he lifted weights that would make a body builder tremor. He was strong, his mind was strong and therefore his body was strong. He didn't want to be anything else but strong. Focus was key, the key to everything. So why was something so trivial bothering him? Zoro placed his weights on the floor as he sat cross-legged opposite the mirror. He glanced at his body and witnessed the immense progress. Why am I feeling so unsettled? He asked himself although he already knew the answer. This house was supposedly peaceful. Even when that woman didn't really interact with him, it was peaceful. It was civil. Now, something isn't right. They got along, Nico Robin and he. It was proven that night when they chatted and strolled to Punk Hazard. Is that why he feels like it was a shame that the night ended with her storming off and going straight home, to her room. Not storming, she glides gracefully. She doesn't storm anywhere, that's Luffy when he's in a bad mood. I need to fix this before it messes me up, Zoro thought. Advice, who to ask? Who was there to ask? Luffy, no way he wouldn't have a clue, his solution for everything is an abundant offering of food and Robin barely eats enough as it is. Usopp is inexperienced with women but he is relatively smart, but he has no idea when it comes to non-virtual girls. Everyone knows that Kaya likes Pinocchio junior apart from Usopp himself, besides Zoro's problem was not related to matters of the heart. Chopper was also lacking in experience and he would try to scan his books for drugs or therapy and Zoro needed neither. Sanji, no way in hell. Nami was a good option and a woman herself (witches were technically women) but Zoro simply couldn't afford her. He kept the option in mind though. Franky was relatively new but he was a cool guy. Zoro hadn't seen Franky with any women but he knew that he was close to some from his home town. Franky it is, Zoro thought as he headed towards the blue haired guy's room.

At the same moment in time, but a different place, a certain blond was at his usual smoking spot, thinking about life. Life was precious, he thought, as billions die before even getting the chance to live. It's pure chance, which egg gets fertilised. Anyone could die at any time, that's why Sanji wanted to live. He wanted to share his life with another human being and explore life together. I am cheesy, she isn't wrong about that, he thought as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"Poor old-timer, he was the closest thing to a father that I had. He was mean and brutal at times but he taught me everything I know and I would have died without him. He saved my life." Sanji uttered to no one in particular, but someone was there listening.

"He probably saw you as a son," she smiled genuinely as he turned his head to face her. The cigarette smoke was carried by the wind to her face. She didn't mind passively smoking with him, after all it was said that cigarettes complemented coffee. Robin was dressed in a navy blue jumper with leggings, her house clothes as she had spent the morning chasing down artefacts that had been sent to the wrong museum.

"How was your wild goose chase?"

"We only found domestically trained geese, unfortunately. The wild ones must be in hiding."

"You're wasted in archaeology, stand up comedy needs you Robin."

"I couldn't deal with hecklers."

"Darling, they wouldn't stand a chance."

"Probably not, anyways we did find the artefacts in the end but I'm exhausted. I'm too old for this, early retirement packages sound like a dream right now."

"Robin you're under twenty-five, besides you're not one to be lazy, man up."

"I shall heed your advice and man up. I'll ask Chopper to steal some testosterone pills from the pharmacy when he next goes. Enough about me, are you thinking about him? Should I comfort you?"

"Robin you're not supposed to ask if you should comfort me. Yeah, I guess I'm reflecting on life. He saved mine, you know. I wouldn't be here and you would be thoroughly bored."

"No one can be bored when Luffy is around, that boy has enough energy for an army and more. I suppose your company is ok."

"Your company is ok too. Ok is such a mediocre term. Two letters."

"This is getting too deep, I fear I may drown."

"Speaking of which, why can't you swim?"

"How?"

"I may be blond but I'm not stupid. At the beach you don't go anywhere near the water and if we go swimming at a hotel you're always sun bathing, even Nami swims." Sanji was impressed at his deductive abilities.

"I never got the chance to learn, besides I won't put myself in a position where I'll have to."

"What about boat rides? Listen, it's a life saving skill. You're in luck, I know someone who may be able to help. He's devilishly handsome though, I don't think you'll be able to concentrate."

"Offering me hope and then taking it away, how cruel. Who is this handsome beast you speaketh of?"

"Sanji the great, not to brag or anything but I did earn my 100 metres certificate when I was five years old. If that doesn't impress you then I don't know what will."

"I'll sleep on it and let you know," Robin smiled.

She has to be mysterious about everything, Sanji thought.

"Of course, mademoiselle."

She stood up and walked towards the house, leaving him to think about life once more. These conversations are perfection, he thought. Who else would be able to sustain wit and humour within every conversation? She is just something else. Whatever this is, I'm sure she feels it too. She's like a locked box, like our fridge. It just adds to her sexiness. Right now isn't the time to approach her though, I'm slightly emotional with the death of Zeff and she's busy with work. I'm pretty sure she's the one though, I haven't noticed another girl for two months, even Nami. Nami is wonderful but she doesn't take me seriously, she'll find her own connection with a guy some day. Nico Robin, what is your combination?

Knock knock knock, Zoro's knuckles brushed the door.

"Who is it?" a voice asked directly.

"Zoro!" loud enough so Franky would hear.

"Bro! Why didn't you say! Come in!"

Zoro accepted the invitation and walked into the room. He sat on the bed as Franky swivelled his wheeled chair to turn and face his unexpected visitor."What do you need?" Franky was the first port of call for most maintenance in the house. The people he socialised with the most were Usopp, Luffy and Chopper. That bunch were hilarious when mixed with alcohol, Franky was always sober because cola was his chosen legal high. That was just the way it was.

"I didn't mean it but she heard wrong and women are just so stupid but she's smart and I can't go to the witch because I'm broke," Zoro said within one breath.

"O...k?" Franky was lost. Ironic because moss head was the one that usually got lost. The key word was "women". "someone I know?"

"Robin."

"BRO, you got the hots for Nico Robin! The Nico Robin."

"What, no! I mean she's pissed off with me but she's pissed off at something that she didn't hear properly. As in, I didn't mean to say it, but she heard and now she's pissed. And it's scary when that chick is pissed because she doesn't show it but I feel it. Why does everyone assume I like her? First the red head now you."

"Red head?" Franky was perplexed. This boy was not only lost with his direction, he was lost with his thought process. Odd, as he was usually so set in routine.

Zoro paused and eventually managed to get the whole story out. Franky listened intently and then muttered an all knowing, "aaaahhhh".

"So what do I do?" Zoro asked impatiently expecting a fool proof solution from the engineer.

"This is a tough one bro. Robin must be really hurt. Women feel a lot you know bro. They aren't like us bros. Even someone as controlled as Robin. I think you should ask to speak to her and set things straight, explain you have a crush on her and that's why you were taken aback when the other chick put you on the spot in the bar. Robin is smart, she'll understand."

"Thanks... Hang on. Crush? The only thing I crush is rocks with my bare hands. I don't like this girl. I don't like talking, that's why I love sword fights. Your skill does the talking. If I wanted to talk so much I'd be in sales."

"Women like talking bro. You can't win this one with katanas. Just speak to her, ask her about her day then mention it and then she will get over it. She's not like other women, I don't think she holds grudges. Just try it."

"I tried to do that before but I coudn't say anything. Why should I care how she interprets things?"

"You care enough to come to me about it, eh bro?"

"Humph."

Who knew Franky was this good with people. Zoro thanked his mentor and walked towards the kitchen, it was almost time for dinner and that meant it was time for protein. He would talk to her, but where and how? Zoro relaxed, this was going to be easy. There were footsteps on the stairs above him as he made his way to the kitchen. It was her. The woman.

"Hey I need to talk to you, how was your day?" Zoro mumbled as she caught his eye.

Momentarily confused, Robin replied, "I beg your pardon?" This boy had ignored her for days and now he's demanding to talk whilst encorporating small talk. This should be interesting. I'm not going to make this easy for him, she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nami my dear, have you seen Robin? She must know that it's almost time for our evening meal, right?"

"Someone's in love!" Nami grinned as she replied to Sanji. "haven't seen her actually. Have you seen Luffy by any chance? I ordered a special octopus to be delivered to the house and it was supposed to arrive today, but knowing Luffy he has probably tried to eat it. I hope he hasn't got to it first." Nami sighed dramatically.

"Octopus? To eat?" Sanji seemed confused.

"Why do you men always think about your stomachs! It's for ink."

"Nami, surely it would have been easier to buy ink from a shop or order it to the house? Octopus is a delicacy, I know how to make the most delicious Korean style..."

Sanji stopped as Nami was glaring at him. Oh Nami, those were the days. BR, before Robin. To be honest there were no other women to focus on, and she was sweet, when she wasn't bossing everyone around or extorting money. He wasn't romantically linked to her, he just liked flirting. That had to stop after Robin, Sanji was a lot of things but he would never play on a woman's emotions. Two-timing wasn't his style, contrary to popular belief.

"Hey cooking bro, how's it going?" a cheerful voice boomed from the stairs.

"Franky, have you seen Robin?" Sanji asked, uninterested in anything else.

"Nah not today, but moss head bro is probably talking to her."

"What the?" Sanji's eyebrows curled even tighter as he thought about that green haired troll with his woman. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Chillax eyebrows, they had to talk sometime. Things were getting awkward. And not the good kind."

"When is being awkward ever good?"

"I suppose when you wear swimming briefs to the majority of places without a care in the world."

"Yeah... Why is it awkward between them? Did something, happen?" Sanji braced himself for whatever he was next going to hear. Moss head didn't like girls, he was asexual. There was no real reason to be threatened by that idiot.

"Minor details, bro don't worry. He's young and stupid but he's also brave and stupid. He can fix this, I have faith in my little bro. They grow up so fast!"

"Moron, that made absolutely no sense." Sanji wanted to interrupt Zoro and Robin so badly, but he knew it wasn't his business. Besides out of everyone in the house, Zoro got on with Robin the least, they barely tolerated each other. He probably pissed her off when everyone was away and now he had to say sorry. It was good that he initiated the apology on his own, otherwise Sanji would have beaten it out of him. Zoro was a lot of things but he wasn't disrespectful to women on purpose, apart from Nami. Actually, he was quite rude, now that Sanji thought about it. Some men didn't understand chivalry.

In the gym, Robin was perched on a weights bench and Zoro was standing whilst facing her.

"Can you please sit? This is uncomfortable." Robin said with a frown.

The last thing Zoro wanted to do was take orders from her but he sat down anyway and prepared himself. His aim was to keep this short and sweet as he looked forward to returning to his simple life of weights, shakes and swords.

After another uncomfortable minute and a half, Robin spoke again.

"Why the gym?"

"No one comes here, apart from Nami when she wants to tone for bikini season or whatever, but it's getting cold so she's not here."

Robin stifled a laugh, this boy didn't make any sense. Or was he a man? She would soon find out. He wasn't giving anything away, despite him being the one who wanted to talk. Never mind, two could play at this game of endurance. She wouldn't speak either, he would have to say something eventually. What does he want? Out of everyone in the house, her relationship with Zoro was the most complicated despite them interacting the least. She had an idea as to why she was led here, he wanted to rectify what happened that night. She had left the bar and started to text Sanji, to distract herself. Normally she wouldn't have minded if someone had insulted her. She was used to it, and reacting meant that she cared. Zoro was different, she was supposed to be able to trust him. He was her friend. Or was this an illusion. What would he do if she was in danger and no one else was there to witness what he would do. Would he save her for Luffy or would he save her for her. Shaking off these hypothetical scenarios, Nico Robin found the iciest stare she cold muster directly into his eyes. I won't make this easy for you, she thought.

Zoro grunted as he cleared his throat. He had seemed to regain his courage. "I didn't mean what you heard me say. You shouldn't have assumed things." Zoro tried to sound authoritative.

"If you didn't mean it, then why say it at all?" Robin shot back.

"She was bugging me and it doesn't matter, the point is I'm sorry you got hurt by it."

"I don't see why you're even apologising, I mean, I'm not all that." Robin placed extra emphasis on the 'all that'.

"No one is, I just don't get it."

"Get what?" Robin flinched. Zoro had changed his tone. Where in the world was this conversation going?

"He follows you around like a puppy, and you don't even throw him a bone. He is a lame brained idiot but it won't be fun fighting with him if he's weakened by the likes of you."

Robin paused, what on earth was he talking about? Then it clicked, it didn't take long, she translated for a living, after all.

"Where is your evidence, you don't know anything about me!" Robin became defensive.

"No one knows anything about you, it's shifty as hell!" Zoro raised his voice slightly. "I don't know whats going on but I know that love and feelings and time and effort into mushy, romantic stuff is bullcrap. I don't know what he sees in you and I don't know what other men and women see in you either. That red haired chick commented on you and that love sick cook is obviously in love with you and I just don't understand. You're playing everyone for fools, everyone except me."

"Who would have known that you cared about Sanji so much. You hide it very well behind insults and name calling, but you really like him don't you. You respect him and you don't want to see him hurt, at least not emotionally. I understand, but you don't need to worry swordsman, nothing is going on between us. If you had simply asked me from the start instead of being the moronic detective that you are, you would know that I already have someone and it's not the cook. He's all yours, you're welcome to him. Why don't you pour your heart out like you did today, you two would be an attractive couple." Robin couldn't help but giggle. She knew Zoro wasn't that way inclined, but she could not resist provoking this reaction.

Zoro tensed and turned beet root red. His neck, ears and face were crimson as he struggled to find the words. "I don't, I don't, hey you're doing this on purpose aren't you?"

"I can't resist."

"I'm sorry for assuming, and I'm sorry that this apology ended up becoming an accusation."

"No worries, I hope we can be civil after all this. Aren't you going to ask who I already have?"

Zoro had already come to the conclusion that it must be himself. Franky was too different from Robin and the rest were misfits. She clearly liked him, he had already made up a speech in his head as to why they couldn't be together as it would jeopardise the house and change the dynamic and how Sanji would be broken and therefore not much fun to annoy.

"Look Robin, you are good looking but-"

"Are you kidding me?" she quickly cut him off. "how could it be you? I haven't even seen you since you insulted me that night! Are men this delusional? Save your it's not you it's me speech for another time and another woman! Moron!"

"Then who?"

"I'll leave that one to you detective." She sauntered up the stairs, leaving him in a state of bewilderment.


	8. Chapter 8

"Bon appétit," Sanji smiled as the others started to devour his masterpiece. It was a new recipe all together, he was coming up with exotic new flavours that tantalised the tastebuds. He had noticed that his success was partly due to his (now) frequent good moods. He was positive and full of energy and it was all because of her. Sanji had thought this through, he was going to ask Nico Robin on a date after dinner. He would just simply ask if she would accompany him on a romantic evening next week. If she said yes, and she was bound to, he would drive her to the history museum where there was a competition for couples offering the chance to win a holiday to Italy. He was confident that they would win, history was her life, she was knowledgable in this subject. A trip to italy would seal the deal for both of them for sure!If they didn't win, then it would be an experience for both of them to share. She would love something like this, it combines her love of history and Sanji's competitive side.

"Chopper why aren't you eating?" Nami asked the young man.

"I'm a little stressed out, this course is intense. They're giving us exams to test our patient interaction, can two of you please help me with this?" Chopper smiled sweetly at his friends.

"I have a day off tomorrow, I'll gladly help you doctor junior." Robin smiled at Chopper reassuring him that it would be alright. She was also an academic, and knew how stressful the world of academia was. Robin mothered Chopper a lot, partly because this was the only way she could experience a maternal bond. Her own mother passed away when Robin was only eight years old.

"I knew I could count on you!" Chopper then threw a questioning look to the rest of the group to see who would volunteer. Chopper was secretly hoping that Zoro would help. Nami was scary and she might take over and boss Chopper around, and Luffy would not be able to sit still during an examination. Zoro was also a perfect representative of a patient who didn't speak much and had to be probed for information. Communication skills was important this year, if he failed that module, the whole year would be a fail and he would have to retake.

"Chopper would you stop giving me those puppy dog eyes! Fine! I'll help."

Chopper's face lit up as Zoro agreed to help him. Chopper was a very skinny child throughout his life, and he was never very good at sports. He was pushed around easily and outcasted by most of his peers. They said he was different and that he would never fit in. When Zoro and Luffy came along, they lifted Chopper's spirits again, they trained him and made his mind and body stronger. He may be small in stature, but he was as strong as a beast. Zoro was his hero, the man was just so cool.

"I have some reading up to do so let's practise tomorrow afternoon," Chopper said.

Robin smiled at Zoro to demonstrate she was over the events of the last few weeks. This was not entirely true as the green haired man tended to hit a raw nerve for her at times, however he was now aware that she was essentially taken and that there would and could never be anything between them. Robin smiled as she thought of the man she was currently dating. She should probably break it to the cook sooner rather than later, the chef was infatuated at this point. She enjoyed his attention but she swore to preserve her morals by avoiding the incredibly easy manipulation of the other gender. Sanji was starting to seriously like her and he deserved nothing less than the truth.

Six weeks ago, Nico Robin found herself waiting for the boss of the organisation she had just accepted a job offer for. She waited patiently at the tasteful leather couches whilst admiring the historical paintings hangin above her head. This man had exquisite taste, Robin thought. Invited through to the head office, she faced the back of an eighteenth century armchair. As she stepped closer, the armchair swivelled round to reveal a tall, broad-shouldered man, smoking a Cuban cigar. He shook her hand and behaved professionally, complimenting her from time to time. This was where she first laid eyes on Mr Crocodile and where Mr Crocodile first laid eyes on her. As time progressed, the dynamic began to change as Crocodile recognised Nico Robin's talents regarding archaeology. The higher the workload he placed on her desk, the more impressive her efforts were, as she was unlike any human being he had previously encountered. The woman was like a machine, sleek and perfect. She never took a day off, never complained about pay or work load and always managed to finish her designated tasks on the day they were set. Due to her efficiency, Crocodile promoted Robin to vice president of the company, earning her a larger office and more free reign on the international projects concerning the company.

There was one project in particular that required Crocodile and Robin to spend an entire weekend together in a hotel. Due to the hotel being fully booked apart from one double room, they decided to take the room. Robin was given the bed whilst Crocodile opted for the couch and he was astounded at the lack of attention she paid to him. He had no issues in the ladies department, he was wealthy, tall dark and handsome as the phrase goes and yet this woman couldn't care less. They also shared a love of culture and history and still he was shocked that she hadn't propositioned him yet.

"Are you sure these arrangements are comfortable for you, Miss Nico Robin?" Crocodile asked.

"I wouldn't have agreed if they weren't. You don't seem like you're used to sleeping on couches, if you don't mind me pointing out, Mr Crocodile."

"Well deduced."

"Ive slept in worse places, I wouldn't mind the couch."

"I can do this much for my rising star."

It was true that Crocodile was accustomed to a life of luxury and selfishness. He rarely did anything for anyone else, however this woman has changed his perception.

Little did he know that Robin was equally as curious about Crocodile, she was just a lot more successful at hiding it. She liked what she saw, and liked what she heard. He was arrogant, ambitious and articulate and a little older than she was.

The next evening, they dined together and as one thing led to another they were soon dancing to the soft classical music that the hotel played.

Six weeks later, their relationship was hidden from the rest of the world, but existed to both Nico Robin and Mr Crocodile.

Sanji cleared up the plates for dinner and worked up a sweat whilst he considered ways to approach Robin about the date. Finally, they were alone together, now was his chance.

"Mademoiselle, would you be interested in a romantic evening consisting of a handsome blond chef, a beautiful raven-haired archaeologist and historical competitions?


	9. Chapter 9

"On the condition that we attend as friends, nothing more," Robin replied to Sanji's offer.

"That's not quite what I had in mind, may I ask why?" Sanji had to know why Robin was acting so distant. What was she afraid of? Commitment, relationships or not having enough time for her career. Of course they would initially take it slow and allow time to further their careers. He didn't want to rush her into marriage straight away, they would enjoy dating first.

Robin led Sanji into the garden, their chosen venue for their verbal jousting. She had to tell him now, he was too far gone. This was completely her fault, her inability to understand _emotions_ related to the heart had potentially ruined an otherwise great friendship.

"I'm in a relationship."

Sanji's eyes widened in horror as he struggled to take in what she had just said. His hands instinctively reached for his inner pocket where his tobacco, filters and papers were stored and he rolled a cigarette and took an enormous drag.

"Congratulations," he murmured. He stubbed his cigarette out and walked away without saying another word.

Robin felt relieved because she had done the right thing. The cook was a resilient character, he would get over this and fall for another woman within a heartbeat. She was almost convinced of that fact. He didn't love her, wasn't love supposed to be mutual? You can't love someone in a one sided manner, it was a two way street. That's what she had read in books anyway. She would introduce her friends to Crocodile eventually, then Sanji would understand that a girl like Robin did not deserve a man like Sanji. He was thoughtful, considerate and kind towards women. He treated her well without expecting anything in return and if he did expect something he did not make it obvious like the other men she had encountered. Zoro was another kettle of fish entirely. He was rude and obnoxious, robin reminisced about the last conversation she had with the swordsman. He simply assumed that she liked him and considered him her man. How moronic could one person be? Her phone vibrated.

_I'm ready now if you guys are_

Chopper needed her to be a patient whilst he practiced medical examinations on her. Robin made her way to the living space and sat down patiently. The door opened and Zoro walked in. He sat down opposite her and nodded in acknowledgment.

"I'm impressed that you didn't get lost on the way here." Robin teased. She had to lighten up the atmosphere somehow. Zoro wasn't even her boyfriend but the tension was excessive.

"I don't exist to impress you." he shot back. He couldn't be too friendly to this woman. He saw Sanji in the kitchen earlier looking miserable and couldn't help but feel sorry for the idiot. That's what happens when you give your heart to someone. It makes you weak. It makes you pathetic. Zoro was a man, not a love sick puppy. This woman would never have power over him.

"That's a good thing, you wouldn't be able to impress me. We are here to help Chopper so put your contempt for me aside and let's just work together.

"Hmph."

Robin interpreted that as a sign of agreement. Chopper walked in, his stethoscope around his shoulders. He opened his clinical skills book and found the extracts that briefed the actors about the scenario. The way this was going to work was that Zoro and Robin would read the book and act accordingly and Chopper would not know anything about their age or pathophysiology. He had to then act appropriately and there would be checkboxes similar to an official mark scheme.

Robin proceeded to read scenario 1.

Scenario 1

You are an elderly woman who is very confused. You are not capable of making decisions for your treatment but the doctor is unaware of this. The doctor should pick up on this and ring your daughter who will now become responsible for your medical decisions.

Robin smiled as she got into character. She had always wondered if she could act, they were about to find out.

"Mrs Whittaker I must inform you of a surgery that will increase your quality of life. However I must explain the risks of this surgery before we continue." Chopper maintained his professionalism as he was not an actor, this was his chosen profession. He just needed to pass all of his exams.

"Yes dear." Robin looked aloof and dazed as she answered every question. She acted confused and even put on an old lady voice. She ended up sounding like a witch from a bad school play. Zoro couldn't help but smirk, it was mildly amusing to see her like this. Chopper successfully determined that this woman lacked capacity and rang the "daughter" who was in this case, Zoro.

"Hello doctor," Zoro said in a high pitched voice. He sounded even more ridiculous than Robin. She wanted to laugh out loud but repressed the urge for her friend.

Finally the scenario was completed and the three burst into laughter.

"You make a fine woman," Robin said and Zoro smiled at her. He couldn't stay mad at this woman.

Scenario 2

You are a young girl of 17 who is pregnant with her boyfriend of 3 weeks. You are unsure of whether you want to keep the baby but your boyfriend is pressuring you to abort the foetus. The doctor should pick up on this and separate you both. When he does, your boyfriend will become aggressive and the doctor must ask questions about emotional or physical abuse and refer you to a counsellor.

"I think I'm pregnant and I can't train as hard with a thing growing in my stomach." Zoro said in his high pitched voice. Robin collapsed into laughter. Why was he playing the role of the girl and not the role of the boyfriend? This boy was too much, her sides were sore from laughing. Zoro looked confused, "what?"

"I'll play the woman you play the boyfriend!" Robin whispered to him.

"Oh yeah, I guess I just wanted to challenge myself you know."

This boy was unbelievable, Robin thought. I wonder what he would think of Crocodile.


	10. Chapter 10

"Thank you so much for helping me out," the young medical student said. "Zoro don't try to make me laugh next time!"

"I can't help that I am hilarious..." Zoro smirked. Somehow he was more relaxed around Chopper. He seemed more friendly and open in a way. Robin smiled and appreciated this side of Zoro. He cared about Chopper just as much as she did. Come to think of it, Zoro was a role _model_ to the younger boys and the first port of call if they were in any sort of trouble.

"The world of film and theatre are missing out on your stellar impressions of females." Robin chimed in with the teasing.

"If I started auditioning for female roles, they wouldn't cast anyone else. I'm doing my bit for society to let other people have a chance at making it big." Zoro went along with the joke whilst flexing his biceps.

"I'll love you and leave you, I have to email my peers, we have a presentation due." Chopper hugged them both and scuttled off to his room.

"That boy is so busy, I hope he doesn't burn out." Robin said.

"Glass half empty as always." Zoro replied.

"Elaborate."

"You're always so negative about everything. Lighten up man."

"Darling you're not exactly a beacon of light either. I'd say we were both quite sinister, demonic even."

"Even after my awesome acting?"

"That perplexes me, swordsman. You were a different person today. Maybe we could be friends after all?" Robin sounded hopeful.

"I think I'm the only guy in the house at this point who won't fall for you woman."

"First you address me as man and now woman, which is it?"

"Woman."

"I have a name."

"So do I, what's your point."

"I don't like getting too familiar with people." Robin was shocked as she doesn't normally say what she's thinking. She's far too reserved for that. Zoro doesn't reveal his thoughts either, that's why he probably understands her more than the others do. They shared similarities but they were never civil for a long period of time to enjoy them.

"Dodgey as hell," he replied as he jumped off the chair and walked towards the door. He nodded before he disappeared through the doorway leaving Robin alone with her thoughts. Robin missed talking to the cook, he was so interesting to talk to and he made her laugh a lot. Zoro also made her laugh however she shouldn't be unfaithful to her boyfriend by thinking about these other men around her. She had someone and she enjoyed the privacy of the bubble she shared with Crocodile. A bubble filled with archaeology and expensive restaurants. She didn't like him for the money, it was just exciting to be with an older guy. He did seem smitten with her though, and she was aware that she made a fatal error by dating her boss. If they broke up she wouldn't have a job. Because she had spent the first twenty years off her life essentially homeless this didn't worry her too much. Something Zoro said re-invaded her mind. Am I really that negative? How did he notice? Does he know me better than I think he does? Sanji and Zoro, one was an excellent conversationalist and the other was better at understanding things. She would never go for them, they were too good for her. She couldn't bear to think of dating someone in the crew only for things to go wrong. Luffy would definitely kick her out and this was the first home she had. She wanted to enjoy it for a little while longer. There she was with her negative thinking again. Is it possible to watch your mother get shot in front of you and not be a negative person? How did bambi turn out?

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Luffy was trying to recruit people to go on an adventure he had heard about. A couple of boy scouts had informed him of a mountain range that was an hours drive away. It was apparently a very dangerous hike, possibly life threatening if you slipped. This encouraged Luffy further as he wanted to share this new experience with his friends. Hiking, canoeing and climbing were available along with camping and roasting tasty marshmallows and sharing stories.

"Look Luffy, I have campophobia, my doctor wouldn't be happy with me going." Usopp explained his latest excuse. "besides there won't be any wifi there and my fans will suffer."

"Usopp, you know I don't care about your scaredy cat excuses, you're coming and that's final."

"Says who?"

"Says me." Luffy spoke with so much conviction that Usopp could not argue with him. How was that boy so confident and why do I only feel confident behind a screen or webcam, Usopp pondered.

"Who else is coming."

"Everyone that lives under this roof unless Chopper says they can't."

"It's going to be so much fun, I'm going to make Sanji prepare bento boxes and we can make food in the morning and we can eat it at the top of the mountain we climb and it's going to be so yummy making smores and marshmallows and we better pack enough food." Luffy said in two big breaths.

If that boy could marry food he definitely would, Usopp thought to himself.

At dinner, everyone was mentally rescheduling their busy lives around Luffy's adventure. Sanji was secretly grateful for the challenge of making food that would last them the whole trip, anything to get his mind off Robin. Everyone was mildly excited apart from Robin. Crocodile had planned a weekend getaway for them both that weekend and she was unsure of how to break this news to the crew. Fortunately she was seated next to Luffy, she impulsively whispered the situation to the boy, not realising what she had done.

"He can join us Robin, don't worry!" Luffy grinned and was excited to meet Robin's boyfriend.

Sanji felt like he had been shot in the heart. That bastard was going to be there and Sanji would rather die than make food for him. He's the reason Robin didn't give him a chance. Who the hell was he? Sanji questioned the identity of the man that Robin was dating. In any case this was a blessing in disguise as now he would be able to suss the guy out. If he was a douchebag Sanji may even have a chance of convincing Robin and then they would break up. If he was a decent guy, things would be difficult. The only reason Sanji would intervene was if Robin's heart were in danger of being broken. He didn't care that she had broken his, after all she was awkward about feelings and emotions. He would still protect her and Nami whenever she chose to date. No one has the right to hurt them.

After dinner, Robin dialed a number she had learnt off by heart. He finally picked up.

"Hey beautiful, what can I do for you?" Crocodile answered the call with his smooth voice. It was enough to make the ladies swoon. Every lady apart from Robin.

"There's a camping trip, you're invited, it's the weekend that you planned our getaway I hope you don't mind." Robin said with no emotion in her voice."

"Camping with your little buddies, I'd be delighted to show my face and meet them." Crocodile patronised.

"They're really good to me, behave with them."

"I'm sure we will click, I've been looking forward to meeting them I don't know why you haven't invited me round for dinner. Don't you think you should before we all go gallivanting across the fields, plains and mountains together?"

"Good point, come over tomorrow and meet them, try not to flirt with Nami." there was a slightly detectable tone in Robins voice. Little did she know that Crocodile openly flirted with women in front of her just to convince her that he wasn't head over heels for her. His reputation as a ladies man would go down the drain.

"That depends on Nami." Crocodile laughed and hung up the phone call. Robin asked herself why she was with a gambling, flirtatious man like Crocodile when she realised that he could go for any supermodel or Hollywood actress. He wasn't only a big name in archeology, he was on the rich list and he owned a casino as well. He had a dark side yet so did she. They deserved each other.

Robin knocked on Nami's door.

"Hey sis, what's cracking?" Nami grinned at her.

"Guess who you're going to meet tomorrow."

"No."

"Yes. It's because he's joining us on our camping trip."

"I am so excited to meet him, you've told me nothing about him. Now I can rate him out of ten."

"I rate him a seven."

"Geez Robin, you're in a relationship and you don't sound like you're in love one bit. Don't you feel butterflies in your stomach around him, don't you feel like you want to make an extra effort just so he'll notice you?"

"He already notices me, I wear fish nets a lot. Nothing says notice me like fish nets and long black boots. Why do I dress like a French hooker? "

"Your style is sexy and I love it. Never change."

"I don't think I love him, but you don't need love really. Does it even exist?"

"I love money, that exists."

"Hmm."

Later on that night, Robin lay in bed and thought about what Nami had said. She felt none of those things for Crocodile but that hardly mattered. She was unlikely to feel anything, it took a lot for her just to make friends. Emotions are a disadvantage, Robin thought to herself as she went back to her book.

Zoro lay in bed and thought about his session with Chopper and Robin. It was fun, he'd like to spend more time with them. They were like a family within a family. She needs to lighten up though, he thought. Mind you, she did laugh a lot at his acting. Maybe he was a beacon of light after all.

Sanji lay in bed with an e-cigarette. It was useless but he liked to feel like he was smoking. Crap, crap, crap Robin get out of my head.


	11. Chapter 11

The straw hats were sitting at the dining table, unable to contain their excitement at the prospect of meeting Robins's man. Half of them didn't even know she was dating anyone, so the news that he would be joining them on their camping adventure was a surprise.

One person wasn't particularly wasn't overjoyed at this news and was uncharacteristically serious that night. Franky had been observing the swordsman and the archaeologist over the past couple of weeks. They had something most couples could only dream of having, they had a spark. One of them just needed to ignite the spark and unleash the potential passion that those two could have. Zoro obviously liked her, his demeanor changed when she entered the room, she unknowingly brought him out of his comfort zone. Robin was less obvious but her eyes flickered to the green haired man from time to time, to make sure he didn't notice her as much as she noticed him. They were both fully aware of each other , they just didn't know why. Franky could spot chemistry a mile away, even though physics was his strong point being an engineer. He would have loved to meddle with the clueless couple but this new Crocodile guy posed a problem.

Ten minutes to seven the doorbell rang. Robin went to fetch her boyfriend from the door.

"Nice house."

"Thanks." Robin replied, unsure of why she was acting awkward. She admitted that she was slightly nervous about the cook meeting Crocodile. She hadn't spoken to him for weeks, in order to let him heal and he hadn't approached her in those weeks either. It was unfair for her to bring her boyfriend home and expect Sanji to cook for him. Oh well, Crocodile was at the house now so she may as well let the evening pan out.

"Everyone, this is Crocodile," she forced a smile as she introduced him to the others. She made a special effort not to make eye contact with Sanji.

"Why are you called Alligator?" Luffy asked almost instantly whilst scratching his head.

"Why are you called Monkey D. Luffy?" Crocodile retorted whilst realising what Luffy had actually said, "for the record, it's Cro-co-dile."

"Yeah, what's your point?" Luffy looked further perplexed. This guy was weird and he looked kind of old.

"You're a monkey and I'm a crocodile, don't you find those terms rather fitting?"

Luffy just stared blankly at the man and Crocodile gave up on him. Why did his precious Nico Robin insist on cavorting with these children? He glanced across the room and his eyes were immediately drawn to a red haired woman. This must be Nami, he deduced, she's a comfortable six out of ten nowhere near the caliber of women he usually flirted with. Who else have we got here: a weird Pinocchio guy, damn that guy is ugly; a blue haired weirdo (what was up with his massive forearms); the blond guy must be the chef because of his attire; I've already had the pleasure of conversing with the monkey boy; a young man that looks vaguely intelligent, he could be the medical student and the green haired grumpy guy.

Crocodile took his seat in between Robin and Chopper. This was going to be a long evening, none of these people seemed remotely close to his status in society, but she cared about them, so that meant that he had to make an effort.

The starter was amazing, the flavours teased his tastebuds, this guy was better than Ramsay. I could make this guy big across the globe, offer him his own cooking channel and get him to cook for important parties I throw, I therefore deem Sanjo/Sanji (whatever his name was) useful, Crocodile thought. Maybe the others have gifts that could make me richer than I already am...

Zoro and Chopper were arguing about Zoro wanting to train in addition to a fourteen hour hike on the mountain.

"How will you even find the time to train?" Chopper tried to maintain a serious face. He wanted Zoro to take him seriously because that man was in danger of injuring himself. Even if he did injure himself, he would probably still find a way to train.

"I will wake up early and lift some weights beforehand."

"Earlier than 5 am?"

"Good point. I'll train through the night."

"Is a hike not enough exercise for you?"

"It's good for endurance but strength is my goal."

"You my friend, are mad."

Zoro grinned at Chopper, a grim commonly exhibited by Luffy when he has a set goal in his mind. Nothing will deter Zoro from completing his self designated training agenda. He made sure of it.

Crocodile overheard this absurd conversation and was about to comment when Nico Robin beat him to it.

"I bet you a can of cola that you won't be able to do both. You'll have a break down and become Britney."

"Woman, place a real bet." Zoro replied whilst smiling at her.

"Loser wears an umbrella hat for a week," Robin retorted.

"Start co-ordinating your outfits to match an umbrella hat, woman."

Crocodile was astonished at how Nico Robin behaved around this odd haired moron. She was far too friendly with him and she seemed to enjoy the conversation a lot more than she did when it was them. He was probably overthinking it, judging by this guy's clothes he seemed to be on the brink of poverty and Nico Robin had expensive taste (fish nets weren't cheap). This lot were however mildly amusing if nothing else. Turning his attention to Zoro, Crocodile initiated conversation.

"I hear you are an accomplished swordsman. Is this what you want to do for the rest of your life?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"How did you start?"

"Just."

"You aren't much of a talker are you?"

"Depends."

At this point Usopp and Franky were chuckling, trying to hide their laughter as Zoro provoked Crocodile.

"Perhaps you are intimidated by me, resulting in the need to respond like this. It isn't uncommon from a man of your class."

Everyone stopped eating and stared at Crocodile. Not only was he a guest that night, he had just outright insulted a member of the crew. Luffy opened his mouth but Franky clamped it shut before he could utter a word. Robin looked mildly surprised but she did not say anything to acknowledge what had just happened. She was intrigued to see how Zoro would respond.

"Sure."

Usopp and Franky could not hold in their laughter as they spat their drinks out. Luffy instantly gulped a glass of water as he thought it would be fun to join in with the water spouting. Nami was slightly annoyed at this man's behavior. He was rich but then again he was superficial and even Nami required substance in order to approve of someone. She was surprised at the lack of attention she received from Crocodile, she would have thought that he was a ladies' man even whilst dating Robin. Perhaps he wasn't interested, or maybe he was serious about Robin.

Sanji kept quiet as he saw the evening pan out. So far Crocodile had disregarded Luffy, commented on Franky's body and insulted moss head. No one is allowed to fight with moss head unless it's me, Sanji thought angrily. This guy was shifty and Sanji struggled to understand why Robin would willingly spend time with him. He was bitchy, judgmental and dismissive. Sanji's eyes moved to meet Zoro's where they had a common understanding. Crocodile was a bastard and they were going to work together to make sure no harm came to Robin. Zoro hated to admit it but the cook was a worthy ally to the situation at hand.

At the end of the night, Robin invited Crocodile up to her bedroom. It was also an opportunity to gage what he thought of her friends, although she was nervous to hear what he may say.

"They're essentially my family, so keep that in mind before you speak ill of them." She threw him a threatening glance which lasted a few seconds.

"I do not know what you are referring to, they are wonderful," he smiled his boyish smile.

"What about their class?"

Crocodile had prepared for this, "I have been surrounded by privileges and riches ever since I was a child. It is going to take some time to break out of this superficial mind set and appreciate love and honesty, which is what your friends have. They really care about you and I want to be able to co-exist with them, since we are important in your life. Nico Robin, I would suffer the company of a thousand buffoons for an hour of your time."

"You totally planned this." She humored him and wrapped him in a warm embrace. "you can stay over if you want, my bed will fit us both."

Crocodile took off his shirt and lay in bed with her. She is the one.

Sanji grew impatient until he learned the truth, the bastard was not going to leave, he was staying over. Was it possible to hate someone so much that you could not even roll a cigarette? Apparently it was possible.


	12. Chapter 12

Zoro was wandering around town, looking for a job. He needed to start earning a living if he were to pay for his travels in the future. He intended to travel and challenge swordsmen around the world. His bank account was seriously overdrawn and he could not afford Nami's loan sharking rates. He came across his favorite bar, where they served the world's greatest (and coincidentally cheapest) sake. He sat down at the bar and greeted his friend the barman.

"Kid, it's the middle of the day, shouldn't you be at school?" asked the bartender.

"I hated that shithole."

"Same here, was never good at geometry or biology."

"I liked P.E. it was my time to shine and laugh at the fat kids."

"I was a fat kid too. Damn I hated that place."

Zoro raised his glass and grinned as he downed his pint easily. A few minutes later there was a commotion outside the bar and screams could be heard. A man ran inside the bar with a pistol and aimed it at the first person he saw. He glanced at the bar and could have sworn that there was someone there but the bar stool was empty.

"Drop it you lowlife." Zoro had grabbed onto the man's arm and was forcing it downwards so as to point the gun away from anyone.

"Make me."

Zoro twisted the man's hand and took the gun. He smashed the gun on the floor after emptying it. Guns were so unfair, Zoro saw no honour in wielding such a weapon. At least swordsmen had to use skill to stay alive.

An hour later a policeman was taking a statement from the green haired man.

"This man had a bounty on his head, ever thought about hunting bounties for a living?" The friendly police officer asked Zoro.

"Not really." Zoro shook his head. Why do I find it so difficult to express anything? He's just being friendly and I'm like an unresponsive spoon, Zoro thought.

"Thanks for what you did here son." The policeman nodded and then departed.

A few hours later Zoro held his first paycheck in his hands. He reluctantly handed it over to Nami, who smiled sweetly.

"A few more of these and then I can finally quit being your bitch." Zoro mumbled under his breath.

"Oh Zoro, I own you."

"Shut up woman."

"You act all tough but I know that you're a sweetheart really."

"Don't bet on it."

"You have no money to bet." Nami giggled and sat at the kitchen table. "what do you guys think of Robin's man?"

"No comment." Sanji grumbled. Zoro felt sympathy for Sanji's situation but the fool shouldn't have been parading around and expressing so much emotion. Robin led him on but Sanji shouldn't give his heart away until he he's sure. Zoro wondered if he would ever fall in love and then grunted, thinking it was such a stupid thing, he would prefer to avoid it.

"He's weird and even Luffy doesn't like him, and Luffy likes everyone." Zoro replied.

"I don't get what she's doing with him. He's old and creepy. He doesn't even have a handsome face, he's arrogant and rude and she's so beautiful. The only thing that douchebag has is money, but I didn't think Robin cared about that. That's more Nami's thing."

"Oi, watch it Sanji. I don't exactly like the guy but he is mega rich, perhaps he has a brother. " Nami grinned as she fantasised about bathing in money.

"There's more to life than money, I've done ok without it, I reckon I have a strong set of morals." Zoro said.

"I think that's just about the deepest thing you've ever said, moss head." Sanji grinned as he patted Zoro as if he were a dog.

"I'm so deep that you'd drown blondie." Zoro replied.

"I'm so deep that the ocean would drown." Sanji retorted.

"Could you get any lamer?"

"I'll leave you two love birds to your conversation." Nami grinned as she left the room. Sanji was so normal with her that she almost missed the overly flirtatious man she knew. She had noticed that he didn't make an effort with waitresses or bar maids when they all went out to socialise. He was a changed man because he fell for someone in such a way that the unrequited love broke his spirit. I hope he recovers soon and finds love, that sort of passion made his food taste amazing. He looks like it's painful to live at the moment.

"We should get rid of that bastard alligator guy." Sanji said his name wrong on purpose to prove his wrath towards the man.

"I don't meddle with crap like this. We would only make things worse. Plus she always takes things the wrong way, I've been in so many awkward situations with her."

"Like what?" Sanji was intrigued, when had those two ever interacted enough for an awkward situation?

"At Punk Hazard I said that she wasn't all that but I didn't mean it like that and everyone thought I had a crush on her but I didn't so I got annoyed but she overheard me and then she got pissed." Zoro realised that he still wasn't good at explaining this situation.

"So you guys actually hung out when we went away. And you still screwed that up. Can I ask you something, do you even like girls?"

"No I mean yeah of course I do, I just don't want them to get in the way of my life right now. "

"That's not such a bad plan."

"I'm only being nice because I know you're in a shit situation. As soon as you recover, it'll go back to normal."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Sanji grinned as he rolled his cigarette with liquorice rolling papers. Makes the cigarette taste kind of sweet. Moss head was a cool guy, he'd never admit that to him though.

Upstairs in Robin's room, giggling could be heard.

"I can't believe we spent the whole day in bed doing nothing, I was supposed to go to work!" Robin exclaimed.

" I'm sure your boss will understand." Crocodile said smoothly.

"His priority needs to be the company."

"My darling you need to loosen up."

He started massaging her back as if to "loosen" her up and she giggled harder.

"You're ticklish?"

"You sound surprised."

"I thought you had no known weakness. Now that I know, I'm going to exploit it."

The tickling turned into kissing as he kissed her neck and then found her lips. He loved it when her fringe almost covered her eyes, how was she so sexy? He was wondering how long he would have to wait until they went all the way. His hands cradled her legs but she pulled away from his grip.

"I'm not doing that." her tone changed, she sounded annoyed.

"It's normal for people to do it when they've gone out as long as we have."

"My body, my rules. If that's the only reason you're here you might as well leave now."

"Nico Robin, I respect you, however a man has certain needs."

"Find someone else to satisfy them, I'm not interested."

"Honey, what's wrong." Crocodile turned up the charm as he presented himself as an understanding boyfriend.

"Nothing." She turned to her side and fetched her favourite book, knowing that she was ignoring her guest. She didn't want him to know the reason why she wouldn't go that far with anyone. She hoped to get over this soon, she wanted kids in the future.

An hour later, Crocodile had left and Robin was in Nami's room.

"Guys have certain needs."

"If he loved me he'd wait. If he wants to go screw someone else he can, but don't pretend you love me when you only want one thing."

This was the angriest Nami had ever seen Robin.

"He's head over heels for you, don't worry honey, it won't come to that."

"What do you think, can you have a relationship without it?"

"I don't know what to tell you Robin. Times have changed its so normal now for women and personally I don't know anyone that's waited, but you're a strong woman I know you won't give in if you don't want to. But one thing concerns me, would you really be that relaxed if he walked away?"

"I don't really have a choice if he does."

"Don't you love him?"

"No."

Nami couldn't hide the look on her face. She was incredibly annoyed, this was a first for her and Robin. Nami was always annoyed at one of the boys, especially Luffy, but Robin was sensible she was reliable and now she had made her angry.

"What's wrong?"

"He loves you, he would wait for you, you've completely broken his heart and you're with a guy you don't even love. You turned down Sanji and went out with this sleazy, old guy that probably only wants to get in your pants but you don't care because you don't love him. I know you could love Sanji, or at least date him and figure it out."

Robin was expressionless and replied in a monotonous manner.

"That is my business."

She left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

All of the straw hats with the addition of Crocodile were on their way to the notorious campsite that Luffy had been desperate to visit. Robin had barely slept the night before and so she was resting her head on Crocodile's shoulders whilst sleeping. Everyone was slightly shocked at this display of intimacy, as Robin and Crocodile rarely demonstrated affection for one another in front of the rest of the crew. Sanji's blood boiled every time he glanced at them in the vehicle and Nami seemed to be avoiding that direction altogether. Since the occurrence in Nami's room, Robin and Nami had not spoken and this was starting to affect the rest of the crew. Where it was not unlikely to have a few disagreements and arguments here and there, a feud this intense between the two ladies of the house was annoying everyone. Chopper hated conflict altogether, Luffy also didn't like his friends fighting and Franky found it childish.

Robin did not agree with Nami's point regarding Sanji. No one would really know the reason she did not go for him because she was not an open book. Robin had her own reasons and she felt that she did not need to broadcast them to the whole world. Nami, on the other hand thought that her "best friend/big sister Robin" was being manipulative and cruel to Sanji who was guilty of nothing other than falling in love. This situation was tough on both of them, it was the first time they had actually fallen out.

"Are we there yet?" Luffy asked for the thousandth time.

"Yes, actually."

The landscape had transformed to an all natural, pictureresque place. The sort of place you find on jigsaw puzzles and paintings. This however did not yet justify the apparent danger and adventure that Luffy had been eager to explore.

As they set up camp, Sanji mustered up a meal using the resources around the area whilst the others helped to gather firewood and ingredients for the stew. Nico Robin wanted to explore the forrest nearby as she had heard about a series of fossils being discovered there. Naturally, she did not tell anyone where she would be going as she assumed that everyone feels similar to Nami. A good group of friends at last and now they will cast me out because they think I'm a cold bitch. I don't blame them, she thought to herself.

Zoro was lost again. Why did all the trees look the same? All he had wanted to do was collect some firewood so that the stupid cook didn't have an excuse to complain, but before he knew it, he was lost. Was his sense of direction as bad as everyone made it out to be? Chopper was talking about some sort of therapy for Alzheimer's... Whatever that was. He heard leaves crunching on the ground near to his location, as he tuned his senses he heard high heels. Must be one of the girls he thought. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the glossy fringe belonging to Nico Robin, the archaeologist. He sighed in relief and revelled in the fact that someone besides him had gotten lost in the confusing forrest.

"Fancy seeing you here." Zoro acted casual as he leaned on a tree.

"You got lost didn't you?" Robin smiled as she acknowledged him and joined him on a rock near the tree.

"No, I just knew that this was the best place to forage for berries, so that crappy cook can actually make something healthy for once."

"Need I remind you of your shameful attempt at the culinary arts?" She smiled as she patronised him.

"I told you his equipment was dodgey. Why are you so far away from the croc?" Zoro seized his opportunity to tease her.

"I'm an independent woman, I go where I please."

"He seems like the possessive type, I wonder how he feels about you living with seven men."

"I feel like Snow White." Robin and Zoro started laughing at the comparison.

"How is it anyway? I can't imagine being in a relationship, I need to focus."

"It's alright thanks for asking, I don't think anyone is a fan of us to be honest."

"Nami will come around I think she's pissed off on the cook's behalf. I got over it soon enough, she will too. She really cares about you, you're the only one she doesn't yell at."

"She yells to express her affection and it's a million times better than the silent treatment I'm receiving, I've been shunned before I can handle this."

"Woman, you act all chill and stuff but you're actually quite dramatic. Go with the flow, everything will work out. She loves you just as much as the rest of us and girls can't stay mad at other girls, who else would they talk about fashion with?"

"I don't discuss fashion, I just excel at it." Robin added flatly.

"You're weird, you know I never trusted you when you joined us."

"You didn't? I wonder how I never noticed..."

"Ha."

"What makes you trust me now?"

"I don't. I don't think the croc should either. You'll break his heart, you'll break everyone's heart. Nami is a pain but she's not like you. You're different."

"You come out with this analytical theory, yet you have still to prove it. Why are you so adamant that I am a villain? You don't know a thing about me."

"We aren't so different."

"I think we are."

"I lost my parents when I was young too, that's why I can recognise the pain you feel when anyone else contacts their parents, or when you see a family."

Robin was stunned, this was the last thing she had expected from Zoro. How did he manage to notice the little things she tried to conceal? There was no doubt that they were similar to a degree but this was ludicrous. How can someone who got lost as often as he did, be able to map her mind out so easily? Crocodile was a safe option as he was too self absorbed and superficial to attempt to understand her background.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Forget the formalities Robin. The point I'm trying to make is, you need to learn to have a little bit of fun. Loosen up like you did that night I carried you to your room."

"I knew it was you."

"Start living and stop dwelling in the past, yeah you've had it rough but no one in this house has had it easy. Why are you blocking us out?"

"You're one to talk, you hardly interact with us."

"I observe and I jump in at the right moment. But you're a bit too transcendent. Who are you?"

Robin was speechless. She had an answer to everything but this time she was speechless. This man understood her. He had kept his distance because he was trying to protect the rest of them. No one had ever pointed this out before.

"Swordsman." He was sitting opposite her now and she could feel his breath on her. Why was he able to come so close? She kept Crocodile on a tight leash and didn't allow him to penetrate her personal space unless she explicitly allowed it, but this man that she hardly knew and had a few awkward encounters with was too close.

Zoro didn't know what he was doing. He knew but he didn't think it through, there was a chemistry between them, it was like she drew him in. What was it about her? He thought about kissing her and then decided against it. She had a boyfriend so that would make him the bad guy. The stupid cook wasn't over her either, why of all the women in the world did it have to be a taken woman who also happened to be his friend/rival's crush?

"I'm glad we are friends now," she said as the night went on.


End file.
